A distance from a preceding vehicle may be detected using a monocular camera system via a frame which is based on a silhouette of the vehicle.
European Patent No. 1 806 595 B1 describes a method for estimating the distance of an object, using an image sequence which is recorded with the aid of a monocular camera.